You Light Up My World Like Noboy Else
by DontWorryBeHolly
Summary: When two normal girls meet famous boy band One Direction, their lives are changed rapidly. When their children ask them how they meet, they tell the story of how their lives changed forever.


**This story is for my beautiful best friend Natalie. What you read in this story is actually true, we are both generally this crazy. **

* * *

><p>Natalie POV<p>

"Nattie?" Holly's two year old daughter asked me, as we sat in the living room of my apartment. She was the only one that was allowed to call me that as she couldn't say Natalie. It was pretty cute.

"Yes Amelie?" I smiled and picked her up placing her down on my lap, facing me.

"How did you and mummy see daddy and Niawer?" She asked me. I smiled to myself as I remembered the day that changed mine and my best friends lives forever. It was a story that we never got tired of telling.

"Now that is a great story to tell." Holly smiled as she walked into the living room.

"Mummy!" Amelie cheered, but didn't make any effort to jump up from my lap.

"Hello my darling." Holly smiled as she made herself comfortable on the seat beside me. "Who's gonna start?" She grinned.

"I will." I smiled. I always loved telling people how I woke her up in the morning, it always amused the both of us. Even now when her husband can't wake her up in the morning, he calls me round to do it for him. "Are the boys still at the studio?"

"Yeah, Liam text before saying that they would all be done around 6, and they will come over then. Danielle phoned as well and said that she will be here around 4."

"Full house then." I laughed. We hadn't seen Danielle in a while as she had been on tour with X Factor and then when she got back she had to go straight into rehearsals with Jessie J. Busy life for Danielle Payne. She was an amazing girl and Liam was lucky to have her. They'd been married for just over a year and were the cutest couple going.

"I know!" Holly grinned, "So get on with the story!" She laughed.

"Yeah Nattie!" Amelie giggled.

"Sorry little miss... It appears someone inherited their mothers patience." I smirked, and Holly rolled her eyes.

"On with the story woman!" She laughed, and off the story started...

***FLASHBACK***

"HOLLY! Wake up you muppet! You promised me you would get up! We are going to Trafford! You promised!" I said, jumping up and down on Holly's bed. She really was gonna hate me for this, but it needs to be done. She promised me she would get up.

"Nat. I love you and everything, but would you please stop jumping on my bed!" She groaned, and sat up rubbing her eyes. "It's 5 in the morning, how the hell do you have this much energy?"

"We're going to meet One Direction, why wouldn't I have this much energy?" I grinned, and continued to jump up and down. "Now get up! Get up! GET UP!" I grinned and pulled the covers back and pulled her out the bed. As I pulled her, she came off the bed, as well as I did... Only difference is, she fell.

"NAT!" She shouted, rolling around on the floor, holding her knee, but she was laughing at the same time.

"Sorry!" I laughed, falling back down on the bed, tears streaming down my face, as I was laughing that much.

"I'm glad you find it funny!" Holly laughed and stood up. "Now get out, so I can get ready!" As soon as I said that, she was running out of the room. "Ha! That got you to leave."

"Oh shut up." I laughed, and walked into my room, to get dressed myself. We'd bought the bands to meet the boys, the day before, so we didn't have to worry about that. The Trafford center was opening early so that the fans weren't stood outside for so long. Although, by the time we get there it's gonna be 6 and it's opening at 10. Gonna be a long day, but it will be so worth it.

As soon as I was ready, I picked up my One Direction poster, that I bought yesterday. Walking out of my room and into the kitchen, I waited for Holly. The two of us had bought a house together about a year and a half ago. Sam did live with us as well, but she left to move in with her boyfriend. We're all still in touch and spend the weekend together, but I must admit, it's much better having two in the house than it is three.

"You ready Nat?" Holly smiled as she walked into the kitchen. I looked up at her and grinned nodding. "Come on then." She had her poster in hand as well, she picked up her car keys, her bag and quickly made herself a coffee. By the time she had finished I was already on my way out the door. She laughed at my enthusiasm and followed me out.

The car journey there was rather funny. We had our One Direction album on and were singing along to every song. Whenever we had to stop at the traffic lights, we'd have a mini rave, which ended up with the other people in the cars next to us, either giving us funny looks or laughing. Which only made us laugh a lot more than we already were.

When we finally arrived in Manchester, and parked the car up, then made our way to the entrance, we saw that there weren't really that many people there... Maybe only a couple of hundred ;) In this fandom, that was nothing.

As we queued up, more and more people turned up, by the time the doors opened, there were a few thousand there. All waiting to meet the boys.

Holly POV

As time went by Nat's grin seemed to widen even more, I'm surprised her face wasn't aching from all the smiling. Although, I was probably grinning the same amount. The queue lessened, as the boys signed their merchandise. Although, as people disappeared and we neared the boys, the screams became considerably louder. Everyone screaming their names, a few of them were crying... and then there is Nat and myself... Both of us stood there grinning like mad people.

When the time came for us to get our merch signed, Nat froze. She just stood there looking at them, in shock. All of them looked up at her and laughed slightly. Harry looked over at me and chuckled. "She okay?"

"Bit starstruck." I laughed and tried to push her forward, but she didn't budge. I groaned and stood in front of her, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Natalie Alice Carver, you made me get up at 5 o'clock this morning! Queue up with all the thousands of screaming girls for 2 hours, and now when we get there, you stand still? What is wrong with you woman?" I shouted. I mean, I had to to be heard over all the girls behind me. I heard a lot of laughing behind me, and I turned to face the boys, slightly red. "Sorry." I laughed nervously.

"It's alright." Louis grinned, flashing me that perfect smile. He'd always been my favorite. I nodded and turned back to Nat, who's face had gone red.

"Sorry." She blushed looking down and walked forwards, me standing right beside her. She set her poster down on the table and each of the boys signed in the relevant places. The first person to sign was Liam, then Zayn, Harry, Louis and then Niall.

She got through them all with a grin, but when it came to Niall she looked down at the table. Niall smiled at her, stood up, picked up her chin and kissed her cheek. Nat's blush deepened, but the smile on her face grew once again. He walked around the table, and pulled her into a hug. He whispered something in her ear and Nat nodded. He sat down again, and signed her poster. I smiled as I watched her and out the corner of my eye I could see Louis watching me with a grin. There was small twinkle in his eye, that I couldn't quite understand at the moment in time. "Bye girls." They all called to us, as we walked off.

"Bye!" We both called back, grinning at them.

"What did he say to you?" I asked Nat, as we stopped just outside.

"He told me to wait here, until 12. That's when the signing finishes. He wants us to go back there, when everyone has left." Her face just looked in utter shock. Couldn't blame her really.

"Whoa!" I laughed, and hugged her quickly. "Let's go get something to eat, while we wait yeah? I'm starving."

"Let's go!" Nat grinned and grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the food.

Niall's POV

For the rest of the time that were signing those autographs, I couldn't stop thinking of Natalie. She seemed so outgoing, yet shy. I'd been looking at her every now and then throughout the time she was in the queue, and she was always smiling, cracking jokes. She was an amazing girl, from what I'd seen anyway.

An hour and a half later, Harry stood up on the chair with the megaphone and said. "Sorry guys! But that's all we've got time for today! We'll come back soon, so make sure you are here next time!"

There was chorus of complaints coming from the crowd and we all sighed. It always made us feel really bad, when we couldn't meet all of them. Oh well. My thoughts raced back to Natalie again, and I could see by the look on Louis' face that he was thinking of Holly.

It was a good thing that I told them to stay back and come back. It would be great to get to know them. :D

Natalie POV

12 O'clock wouldn't come soon enough! It felt like we'd been sat there for hours! I can't believe they'd actually asked us to stay behind and go back when the fans had gone.

By the time, 12 came, Holly and I were literally bouncing in our seats. We jumped up as soon as it turned 12 and made our way out of the cafe.

Holly, being the one to get so easily distracted, she saw a Ferbie in a show window. "Oh My God! I haven't seen these in years!" She grinned, pointing at the window, dragging me over to look.

"Hol, we've got more important things to be worrying about..." I said, laughing at her. What a muppet.

"I know! But look! It's a Ferbie!" Holly grinned, looking like a kid who'd been locked in Disney Land over night.

"Wow, I think you and Louis would get on very well." A male voice came from behind me. I turned around immediately, but Holly was too engrossed into the ferbie, that she didn't notice, or hear anything. As I turned around, I saw the 5 boys of One Direction stood there, watching Holly with an amused expression.

The area that we were in was very secluded, and there weren't very ``many people around at the moment, after all... It was just gone 12 am... On a sunday. Thank God, for that.

"Hey! I'm not that bad!" Louis mock pouted, feigning hurt.

"Yes you are Lou... Admit it." Harry smirked, punching him gently on the arm.

"Fineeeee!" Louis laughed, and turned towards Holly again, who was now talking to herself, thinking that she was talking to me.

"Holly!" I called to her, laughing, but there was no answer. "Holly!" I shouted again, yet still she carried on talking.

"Oi! Blondie!" Louis shouted, and that shut her up immediately. All of the boys along we me, cracked up laughing, as she turned around and flashed them all, her cheeky grin.

"Look! It's a ferbie!" She sounded so happy with herself, that she just stood there grinning. Even in the most embarrassing moment possible, she still wouldn't care. That's what I love about her. She's possibly just embarrassed herself, in front of 5 of the hottest boys on earth, and she doesn't care.

When we'd all finally stopped laughing, Holly turned and looked at me. "I'm hungry."

"Hol, you've just eaten, you muppet..." I replied, with a raised eyebrow.

"I know... But Ferbie's make me hungry..." Holly pouted... What the?

"How do ferbie's make you- You know what, never mind." I laughed and turned to face the other boys again, who were just staring at Holly in amazement, and in craze.

"Where have you two been all our lives?" Harry asked, laughing to himself.

"In the cupboard, under some stairs." Holly replied, innocently. In that moment... My face, connected with my hand. Facepalm.

"On that note... Let's go get something to eat... I'm starving." Niall complained, but at the thought of food, his face lit up. Aw, he looked so cute. My mind raced off into a million and one thoughts about how much I loved Niall.

I was brought out of my little day dream, by Holly taking my hand and pulling me along.

We ended up back in that same cafe, that we'd been in previously but we didn't mind. We sat at a table that was in the corner of the room, and played 20 questions while waiting for our food to arrive. Although, it turned into a lot more than twenty questions as we lost track of how many was asked.

Danielle, Liam's girlfriend had arrived about 10 minutes later and joined in with our little game. She was introduced to us, by Liam and she was such a lovely girl. She was stunning, and easy to have a laugh with.

The game got really amusing though, when it turned into 'Would You Rather'... That game was mine and Nat's specialty. We were always playing this game, in the car when we got bored. This was when our true personality's came out.

Both me, and Holly were sat debating for about half an hour if we would rather, lock Liam in a room full of spoons, or shave off Harry's hair. I said shave off Harry's hair, and she said lock Liam in a room full of spoons. We were both putting up a good fight, which had the rest of them in hysteric's. We were sat opposite each other at the table. Niall next to me, Louis next to Holly and then the other boys and Danielle were arranged around us four.

By the time we'd finished arguing, the food had arrived. Holly had forgotten about the food, because of the argument, but as soon as it was set down in front of her, she was as happy as Niall.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. We all decided that we'd go and watch a film... I can't remember what we watched, all I remember is that, I sat beside Niall. His arm was wrapped around me, the whole time and I was curled into his we only met them today, we were acting like we'd known them forever. This really was a dream come true. I was just scared that in the morning, that was all it would be... A dream. If it was a dream, I never wanted to wake up. Never wanted to face the reality, that we may never have met the boys. Never have spent the day with them, the best day of our lives.

When the film finished, none of us moved. None of us wanted to. Holly was practically sat in Louis' lap, but he didn't seem to mind. He had both his arms wrapped around her waist, and his cheek resting on her head.

"Nat?" Holly said, looking around. We were now the only ones in the cinema. Yet still, no one moved.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking down at her, smiling to myself. Although, I knew what she was going to say.

"We've got to go. Sam's coming round tonight, and the house is a mess." She said, laughing slightly.

"I don't want to." I sighed, but sat up anyway.

"Neither do I." Holly frowned and picked up her bag, looking between the rest of the boys.

Danielle and Liam, were sat in front of us, both of them had turned around and were looking at us smiling. Zayn, Liam and Harry, were throwing popcorn at each other, from each side of the room.

This really had been an amazing day, and now it was coming to an end. If this really was a dream, I never wanted to wake up from it.

Reluctantly, we both stood up, Niall and Louis standing up with us. They both had sad looks on their faces, and you could tell, that they didn't want us to leave either.

Saying our goodbyes to them, had to be the hardest thing ever. We'd come all this way, and now we had to let them go.

The both of us said goodbye, to the rest of the boys and then Danielle. When we turned to Louis and Niall, they were both stood together, with their hands in their pockets.

We walked over to them, and as we did they both opened their arms and we walked straight into their warm embrace. I buried my face, in Niall's chest, inhaling his scent.

"Finally got a Horan hug, hey Nat?" Holly said, I turned my head to face her and saw the smirk that was playing at her lips. I stuck my tongue out at her, earning a laugh.

"Yes. I have. But you've not." I replied, sounding like a little kid that had just won the fight over the favorite toy.

"Oh yeah? Well I've got one from the Tommo, so..." She stuck her tongue back out at me, earning a laugh from the boys.

We stood there laughing for a moment, before the wicked idea to embarrass, Holly came to mind. "Hey Liam?" I smirked, watching him.

"Yeah?" He smiled, looking up at me, from behind Danielle, who was perched on his lap as they sat in one of the massage chairs.

"Holly had a question for you, the other day." I laughed, remembering it.

"Oh my God!" Holly groaned, and turned in Louis' arms and buried her face in his chest, laughing slightly.

"What was it?" Liam asked with a smile.

"I believe she said, 'If Liam has a phobia of spoons, and he's okay with forks... How do you think he feels about Sporks?'" I laughed, earning a giggle once again from everyone.

"You are so much like Louis, it's scary!" Zayn laughed

"Louis asked me that same question the other day." Liam chuckled. "And I didn't know what one was then... Neither did he and I still don't know what one is."

"A spork, is a spoon with proddy things, like a fork does." I laughed.

"Proddy things?" Holly laughed, and raised an eyebrow at me.

"I don't know what they are!" I laughed and relaxed into Niall's embrace.

"Speaking of embarrassing moments..." Holly smirked, and looked at me.

"Oh, don't you dare!" I said, mock glaring at her.

"Don't what? Tell them that it was only the other day that you realized, that when you close your eyes everything goes dark?" Holly smirked. "OR, that scissors with a wobbly edge don't cut with a straight line..."

All of the boys were just staring at me, as she finished, she really was gonna pay for that. I was sure there was a blush on my cheeks, as I laughed. "Yeah... Hyper... Tired... Story of our lives."

From then on, for about 5 minutes Holly and I were in a poke war, everyone of us laughing. It ended up, a slap fight and Holly laughed. "Jeez Nat! For someone that's only got one arm, you're vicious!" She laughed and went to hit me back, but was stopped by Harry who walked over.

"Now now girls. No need to start a cat fight." Harry chuckled.

"Oh Harry, we all know how much you would love that." I smirked, instantly cracking everyone up. Harry just looked at me in shock at first, but then laughed along with everyone else.

*BACK TO PRESENT*

Holly POV

"Oh My God! I remember that! It was so funny!" I laughed.

"The look on Harry's face was priceless." Nat laughed. She was right it really was.

"Why did you haf say bye bye to Daddy, Mummy?" Amelie asked, with a small frown spreading across her face. She looked to cute. She was a proper little Daddy's girl, which was adorable. She had her fathers voice. The voice that I could listen to all day every day. The voice of an angel.

"Well baby girl, we had to go and see your Auntie Sam. As well Daddy, Niall, Liam, Harry and Zayn had to go home. They had to go and see their mummy's and daddy's." I smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"But you saw them again soon didn't you?" Amelie giggled.

"Of course we did." Nat grinned, in fact we saw them the next day.

"Hello?" I heard Danielle call from the front door. Amelie jumped up from Nat's lap, and ran towards the door shouting Danielle's name over and over again.

"Amelie!" Danielle laughed, and I could see her pick up, and hug her tightly. "I missed you sweetheart." She smiled.

"I mwissed too." Amelie giggled hugging her back. Danielle walked into the living room, carrying Ame on her hip.

"Hey Danielle!" I grinned and stood up, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Hey Hol!" She smiled and hugged me back.

"Danielle!" Nat laughed and stood up, pulling the 3 of us into a hug. "It's good to have you back!"

"It's good to be back!" Danielle grinned, pulling away from the hug. "Was that the story of you and the boys I heard?" She winked.

"Yes, it was. Amelie was just asking, why we had to leave the boys." I laughed, and sat down again.

"Oooh! Nearly at the good bit." Danielle winked again and went to sit down, with Amelie on her knee.

"I know right?" I laughed, and made myself comfortable as I continued on with the story...

*FLASHBACK*

After that day, we didn't hear from them for a few weeks. Although, we so desperately wanted to hear from them, just to make sure that we weren't actually dreaming... Although, if we were dreaming it's weird how we both had the same one...

Anyway, we knew we would be seeing them soon anyway... Sooner, than you think... Soon being that night. We were going to the tour, and we really couldn't wait. The both of us, woke up buzzing. Literally jumping around the house,

When the time came for us to get ready to go, both Nat and I squealed as we realized that we were going to see them again in 2 hours!

Once we were ready and had eaten something, we made our way out to my car.

45 minutes later, we were the queue to go inside. The doors had literally just opened. Just as we got there, the boys decided it would be funny, to torment the fans. Niall was in the tour bus, which was parked round the back of the building, taking pictures of the fans, where we were originally stood, then Harry and Louis were in the building opening and closing the windows repeatedly, but you could only see their arms.

Typical, of the boys. xD

When we were finally inside, we stood at the back for a moment and let it sink in that we were actually there. Finally! After waiting such a long time, to see them, we were there!

Walking down to our seats, we realized how close to the stage we actually were. We knew we were 16 rows from the front, but when we actually got there, it really didn't seem that many. Sitting down in our seats, we sat watching the stage in awe. Both Nat, and I took a picture and I set it as my BBM picture.

Half an hour later Matt Lonsdale, their support act was on the stage. He was amazing, perfect person to have on before the boys. By the end of the song, we were all singing a long. His songs we so catchy.

He finished his last song 'Chemistry' and walked towards center stage again. "Hello Manchester! You've been an amazing crowd tonight! Remember to check us out on Facebook and Twitter! I've got to go now, but soon there are 5 special boys that are coming out to pay you a visit! BYE!" He called into the microphone and ran off the stage with a wave.

Everyone cheered and clapped as he ran off stage.

"Wow." Nat said, looking at me amazed. "He was amazing!" she grinned.

Both of us got out our phones, and tweeted Matt, telling him he was amazing. I would definitely go and see him on tour, if he did one. 5 minutes later there was a voice recording that came on over the speakers.

"Hey everyone, it's Niall from One Direction here. Tweet us your row and seat number, and we will see you in a bit!" Everyone screamed as they heard the sweet Irish accent. I looked over at Nat, and she was absolutely beaming. Bless her. We tweeted them 'Row P, Seats 16-17' multiple times.

Once again the boys stood behind the curtain, tormenting the fans. They were walking up and down the stage with a torch, and one of them was controlling the spot lights. They really are mental.

Half an hour later, the boys finally ran on stage. The whole crowd went mental. Some annoying girls in front of us decided that it would be funny to put up a sign, right in front of us. The first time, one of the girls behind us, went and asked them to put it down. The second time, the woman in front of us, heard Nat getting really annoyed with her, and asked her to put it down. The last time, she really pissed me off. I pushed past Nat, walked round to the girl, and made her put the sign down.

"Keep the sign down! It's not fair, that you are holding that up in front of us. It's not just you that have come to see the boys, so stop being inconsiderate and leave the bloody thing down. They aren't gonna remember your twitter names, so forget it!" She looked at me, as if I was about to eat her, which made me have to refrain myself from laughing. I walked back to my seat, and earned a high five from Nat, and the girl behind me. She didn't put her sign back up again.

The tour was absolutely amazing! The boys were even better live, and I couldn't have asked for a better place to sit! Apart from front row ;)

When the time came for 'What Makes You Beautiful' to be sung, the whole crowd went wild. Singing along to every word. Harry's solo came around, and everyone froze, stopping dead still, all signs went down as he sang.. All apart from me and Nat that is. We were stood there too caught up in the rest of the song, to realize that the song had slowed down. So we just stood there, doing what we'd come to call 'The Harry Dance'. It was the one where you looked like you were swimming. As soon as I finally realized that no one else was moving, I stopped dancing, Nat shortly following. I looked up at Niall, and he was watching us, laughing. He had the biggest grin, and you could tell by that one look he knew who we were. I laughed, and gave him a small wave.

As the song picked up again, everyone began to sing again, well it sounded more like screeching. Everyone was having an amazing time, and the atmosphere was incredible.

Just as the song finished and the boys were about to walk off stage, to do one last costume change, everyone was about to sit down and chattering to themselves... Once again, me and Nat being different, at the top of our voices we shouted 'I love you Niall!' He turned around, and smiled, saying into the mic 'I love you too girls' He looked directly at us, clearly being able to tell who said it, grinning.

Nat and I squealed and sat down along with the others. We couldn't take the smiles off our faces... That was the clarification, it wasn't a dream. It did all really happen. We did spend the day with them, it wasn't a dream.

The boys came back on after a while, just after a short video was played. As they ran on, there was a lot of screaming again, coming from me and Nat also. Before they started the next song, they read out a few peoples tweets, although, just as the music was about to play, and we knew it was because the boys all separated on the stage.

Two twitter names appeared on the screen, and Niall moved to the front of the stage grinning.

nataliehoran & Holly_Tomlinson, were the tow twitter names that flashed up. Louis looked at the screen confused for a moment, then at Niall, still confused. The boys looked at each other and smiled knowing who those two twitter names belonged to.

"Girls, you know who you are. Come on up." Harry chuckled into the mic.

There was a lot of bustle coming from the other people in the room, as they tried to find who it was. Nat and I however, just stood there frozen on the spot. It was only when Harry spoke, that we worked up the courage to walk out. The people around us, gasped as they saw who it was. A grin spread across our faces, as we neared the stage. The security guards split down the middle so that we could get through, although they watched us warily.

As soon as Louis saw who it was, the worlds biggest grin spread across his face. Both him and Niall walked over to the steps, and held out their hands for us. I took Louis' and Niall took Nat's. They lead us round to the table, that had been previously set up, and sat us down on one of the tall chairs. Liam looked down at someone who was at the front of the crowd, smiling. When she stood up I realized who it was. Danielle. She walked up on stage, and took Liam's hand, and he lead her round, to where we were and sat her down next to me.

As soon as she was on stage 'I want' began to play from the speakers. Louis stood behind me as Liam was singing, and whispered in my ear.

"Long time no see beautiful." He smiled and kissed my cheek, sending a chill down my back.

"I know." I smiled and watched him as he walked away, with a grin. His voice was beautiful. So soft, and innocent. I could listen to it all the time. All day, every day. Not to mention he was devastatingly sexy. I think I died.

Being carried offstage by Harry Styles, is one thing that I don't think I will ever forget. I hadn't even stood up before he had picked up in and slung me over his shoulder. "GOODNIGHT MANCHESTER!" He called into the crowd and ran off. Danielle, and Nat were taken off the normal way.

"HARRY! Put me down!" I laughed, and slapped his back.

"Yeah Harry, put her down. She's mine." Louis smirked, and as soon as Harry had set me down on my feet, I was in Louis' arms.

"Oh am I?" I laughed, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, yes you are." Louis smirked and looked at the other boys. "I think its safe to say, we were freaking awesome!" He grinned, everyone cheered and high fived each other... Well everyone cheered, but there were a certain two people that were too distracted, that they couldn't high five us. By too distracted I mean, there was a bit of lip lock going on ;)

"Wow, those two don't mess about do they?" Danielle laughed. An evil and funny thought, came to mind as I remembered something that Nat and I used to do to each other. I wriggled out of Louis' arms, and walked over to them. I clapped at Nat and shouted 'Bad Sister' immediately, she pulled away from Niall, stuck her thumb and index finger out like you do where you are on the phone, and shook them at me. Both of us burst out laughing, she wasn't at all embarrassed that I'd just done that to her. She was more amused.

"Hey Hol?" Nat said curiously, as she relaxed back into Niall's arms, and looking around at everyone that was backstage.

"Yeah?" I smiled, and looked at her.

"Why is everyone here called Steward?" Nat asked me innocently. She was watching everyone that had 'Steward' written on the backs of their shirts, with a raised eyebrow.

I just stood there and looked at her, along with everyone else. "Nat... Do you know what? I'm not even going to comment on that." I said, walking back over to Louis, trying to hold in my laughter. Everyone just kind of stopped, and stood there looking at her, like had just escaped from some mental ward... Sometimes I wonder if that is true. "Obviously, these lot having got used to your 'Natalie moments' yet, have they?" I laughed.

"Nope, obviously not." Nat laughed.

*BACK TO PRESENT*

Natalie POV

"I still can't believe you said that..." Danielle laughed.

"Neither can I to be honest." I laughed. Holly had gone to get Liam, from in the other room, he'd just woken up from his nap. You can tell he's related to his father... Sleep for England that child, if you don't wake him up.

"Haven't you learnt though over the years, Dan, that you've just gotta let them go as soon as she's said them?" Holly laughed, as she walked in with my baby Liam toddling along in front of her.

"Yes. Yes I have." She laughed. I scooped up Liam in my arms, and sat him on my lap.

"Hollyyyyyy... Don't bully me!" I laughed, looking up at her.

"Who's bullying my gorgeous Wifey?" Niall chuckled, running into the room, and standing behind me.

"NIALLER!" Amelie cheered, from Danielle's lap.

"DADDY!" Liam giggled, looking up at him.

"NIALL!" Everyone else laughed, looking up at Niall.

"AMELIE! LIAM! NATALIE! HOLLY! DANIELLE!" Niall laughed. "What are you people doing?" He asked, his Irish accent coming out thick.

"Telling the kids, the story of how we met." Holly chuckled. "Just got up to, when your lovely wife, asked why everyone was called Steward."

Niall face palmed remembering the day. "Can't get over that comment." He chuckled, and sat down beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I instantly relaxed into his arms. "I just realized... Do you remember how Holly, stuck up for Harry against the girl that commenting on his solo?" He smiled.

"That was epic." Nat laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't going to stand there and listen to him, slagging him off when there was no reason to..."

*FLASHBACK*

Natalie POV

"OMG! Harry's solo was much better this time. It sounded horrible on Red or Black, I am so happy he did it well this time. If he hadn't... well that would have been tragic for us all." Some random fan commented, as they were just walking out of the theater. All of the boys, Danielle and Holly were stood just by the curtain, and you could hear what all the fans were saying. It was that one comment, that everyone heard the loudest. There were a few other people that said it, but Holly had managed to refrain herself from going out there and giving them a piece of her mind.

Although, this time when she saw the look on Harry's face, she felt that there was something that needed to be done. Walking out of Louis' arms, she walked around the curtain, across the stage, and walked down the steps, and stood in front of the girl before she could go somewhere else.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you had no right to say that! You don't understand how much your words hurt people when you say that! Harry is stood back there, listening to what all of you have had to say about him! If only you could've seen the look on his face, as he heard you say that. People like you made Harry feel so insecure, after his performance then, and it took him so long to recover from that. He had to read all of the horrible comments that people made on Twitter about him, and then at his own tour, he has to listen to that. Harry has got one of the best voices going, and in my eyes there was nothing wrong with his performance on Red or Black. So what if he didn't take enough breath? That wasn't his fault. So don't you dare stand there, and take the mic out of him. At least have the decency to do it when you're out of here!" By the time she'd finished talking, the girl looked like she was about to cry, and Holly was almost red in the face.

"I'm sorry." The girl mumbled, and walked away, scurrying off with the two other girls she was with.

They were the last 3 girls to leave the room, and as soon as they'd gone; Harry walked out from behind the curtain, he walked over to Holly, and pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you." He mumbled. Holly hugged him back and smiled.

"Don't worry Harry. You're amazing, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." She smiled. Harry released her from the hug, and as she looked up everyone was just standing there, watching her in awe.

*BACK TO PRESENT*

Natalie POV

"Woo! Go mummy!" Amelie giggled.

"NINJA!" I heard Harry shout, from the kitchen. "Ugh!" There was a bang, and then a thud.

"Harry, what have I told you about walking into the fridge?" Niall sighed and stood up leaving the living room and going to help Harry. "You're not a Ninja, you're a normal human being..." As soon as he said that last bit, everyone burst out laughing.

"Harry? Normal? Human? Yeah, right!" Danielle laughed.

"What's Harry done now?" Liam shouted, walking into the living room. As soon as his eyes caught Danielle's, his face lit up. He walked over to her straight away and pulled her into his lap, when he had sat down, kissing her gently.

"Harry decided it would be fun, to be a Ninja..." Danielle laughed, as she lay her head on his chest.

"Ahh! How many times is that now?" Liam chuckled, wrapping his arms securely around Danielle's waist.

"Lost count around the 50th." Holly laughed, causing everyone to laugh. "Where's Lou?" She asked Liam.

"Well, when we left him, he was arguing with the doorman, about whether the door should be left open or not." Liam laughed. Holly face palmed. Trust Louis to do something like that.

"Where were we with the story?" I asked people.

"Holly just went all crazy on, the fan!" Niall called from the kitchen.

"Oh yeah!"

*FLASHBACK*

2 months later, Holly and Louis & me and Niall, were official couples. Although, we hadn't yet told the fans. We'd recently been home with the boys, and both our mums loved them. We'd told Sam, and I don't think she could have been happier.

We planned to tell the fans, on the Alan Carr interview that the boys were going to film that day, and it would be shown that day. That was nerveracking. Holly and I were going to be in the audience as well. They were on the Christmas special of Alan Carr, as well as Jedward. Joyful.

That morning, I woke up next to Niall. His arms were wrapped securely around my waist, although I was awake I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to move from the warm bed, and his warm arms. It was one of the only places where I felt safe. I felt at home. If I'd gone through something in my life, all I had to do was look at him, and I knew everything was going to be okay.

Holly had hit a rough patch, a couple of weeks ago, when her mum died. It had nearly killed her. Although she didn't have the best relationship with her mum, she was the one that she turned to. She was like a second mother to me as well, and it hit me hard. I couldn't even imagine, what it would be like to lose my mum.

Louis' and Holly's relationship improved massively over the past few weeks. He was there for her, whenever she needed him. If she phoned up at 3 in the morning, because she couldn't sleep, he would be our house as soon as he could get there. They were one of the cutest couples going.

Anyway, Holly had recovered over the weeks, with the help of myself, the boys and Danielle. It had been hard, but she got through it.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at Niall, he looked so cute when he was asleep. He looked so peaceful, I just lay there watching him for a moment, before my bladder decided that it was time to wee... Damn you bladder. xD

I carefully moved Niall's arms, from around me and slid out of the bed. As soon as I was out from the covers, I was hit with the cold chill of the room. I walked straight for the bathroom, only to bump into Holly, walking out. She looked at me and gave me a small smirk.

"Have fun with Niall last night?" She winked, and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Nothing happened." I laughed, and walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. When I'd finished up, I walked back into my room only to see that Niall wasn't there. Frowning slightly, I pulled on my cardie, and walked downstairs. The sound of laughter came from the living room, then a comment about carrots, and then more laughter.

As I walked in, Louis was stood there, with a carrot sticking out of his mouth, and 3 in each hand. Holly and Niall, were just sat there in stitches laughing at him.

"Lou, what are you doing?" I laughed, and went to join the others, sitting at the table.

"CARROT MAN! TO THE RESCUE!" He cheered, through the carrot and ran around the room a few times.

"Seriously babe, carrot man?" Holly said, through her laughter.

"Yes, carrot man." Louis chuckled, dropped all the carrots on the floor, and walked over to Holly, standing her up, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and sat down again pulling him down on her lap/

"Boys, we've gotta get ready. You've gotta be at the studio in 2 hours." I smiled, leaning against the counter.

"See, this is why Nat's the smart one." Louis laughed, and stood up, pulling Holly along with him, as they walked to Holly's bedroom.

Niall and I had a bit of a chuckle afterwards, making inappropriate innuendo's once they'd left.

Half an our later, we were all in the car ready to go... and I must say that half an hour is a record, for us all to be ready. The boys' limo car had been outside to pick us up, and soon enough we'd piled in. The rest of the boys had been in there as well, so we could get going as soon as possible. It was a right laugh, being in the car with them. Larry Stylinson reunited after a few hours. It was like they'd been apart for years... Then again it was the same every time.

Sitting in the audience watching Alan Carr, with his other guests was pretty nerve-wracking knowing that soon enough, the boys would be on, telling them about their lives, as a band, and their personal lives.

Although, Jedward were doing a pretty good job, of winding Alan up, which was hilarious. He'd had to stop them from getting the alcohol a few times, even he'd had to laugh at that.

Soon enough, Alan was introducing the boys. "Now... We've got a very special treat, for you ladies in the audience. One Direction are up next!" As soon as their names were mentioned, the whole crowd screamed, including Holly and I. "They'll be on after the break!" He grinned, and the show cut off to break.

Alan disappeared off stage, and then 5 minutes later he was back.

"Welcome back to chatty man everyone! Up next we have One Direction! Out you come boys!" He stood up, and as soon as the boys made their way down the steps, everyone went wild. The crowd stood up, and it took everything in me to stop myself from running across the stage. I knew Holly felt the same, by the look on her face.

"Louis, Harry, Niall, Zayn and Liam everybody!" As he said each of their names, they appeared at the bottom of the stairs. The boys made their way down to the seat, and gave Alan a manly hug. Apart from Louis, he had to be the one that gave Alan some really weird welcoming, causing us all to laugh.

For the next 5 minutes, Alan was asking them about their tour and and how it was on the tour bus... Then once they'd answered all of those questions, Alan said. "So... Are there any special ladies in your lives?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I have Danielle." Liam smiled.

"Still the single pringle." Harry replied and threw a wink at the audience. Earning a giggle from a few of the girls.

"Single." Zayn chuckled.

"And Nialler and I... are officially taken!" Louis grinned, throwing an arm around Niall's shoulders. This was it. This was the moment.

"Ooh! And who are these lucky ladies?" Alan chuckled, moving to the edge of his seat.

"Natalie Carver." Niall grinned, throwing a smile in my direction, but that went without being noticed.

"Holly Jones." Louis grinned, but didn't really do very well in hiding his grin towards Holly, but I don't think he even tried to hide it... Considering he looked straight at her. "She's the gorgeous blonde on the front row, right in the middle."

Alan looked over in our direction, and smiled. "Well Holly, why don't you come on up?" He chuckled.

Holly hesitantly stood up, I was hoping that she wasn't going to make me go with her but I was clearly wrong. She grabbed my hand, and pulled me up on stage with her.

"Who's your friend?" Alan asked her, with a raised eyebrow. But his question was answered, when we realized that there weren't enough chairs for us to sit on, and Niall pulled me down into his lap, wrapping his arms around my waist.

Louis would've done the same, but Holly and already sat down on the floor in front of him, leaning on the couch between his legs.

"You do realize you could've sat up here?" Louis chuckled down at her, patting his legs.

"I know." Holly replied, throwing him a wink.

There was a lot of bustle, coming from the One Direction fans in the audience. You could see by the sudden light shining on their faces, that they were most likely tweeting about this. Oh well. It's their choice... It's out now. To be honest, we couldn't care less. All we wanted at that moment in time, was to be able to go out without having to hide from the crowds of screaming fans. Having to shy away from the press. Having to go around the backs of the buildings in fear of the boys being noticed, and them seeing us. It wasn't our choice to hide the relationship, we would have gladly told everyone straight away, but the boys didn't want us to have to deal with press, so early in the relationship. Especially when it had only just properly gotten started.

The press had questioned the boys a lot, by the sudden upset looks on their faces a few weeks ago, when Holly's mum had passed. But they'd just said, that it was nothing. None of us wanted Holly to have to go through that at such a sensitive time, in her life. No one should have to go through that.

After we were asked a few questions about what it was like to spend most of our time with the boys. Alan turned to the boys and asked. "So, I just need to ask... Why did you boys suddenly look all upset a few weeks ago."

Every one of us looked down at Holly who only looked down at the floor. It was still a really touchy subject for her. Louis sighed and leaned forward playing a kiss on the top of her head and answered. "Holly was going through a bit of a tough time... Her mum had passed away and seeing her upset had affected every one of us."

Alan's face dropped as he heard that. "I'm sorry Holly." he sighed.

The interview cheered up after that again and soon enough, Holly and I were arguing on national TV about whether you can burn water or not. I said you could, but she was saying you couldn't. Everyone was too busy laughing at us to bother sticking up for one of us.

Only we could embarrass ourselves on TV.

*BACK TO PRESENT*

Holly POV

"CARROT MAN! TO THE RESCUE!" Louis shouted as he ran into the living room and scooped Amelie up over his shoulder and ran around the room with her. Amelie was giggling the whole time. She is such a daddy's girl.

"Hey to you too babe." I laughed, watching him interact with our daughter. It was an amazing sight. All of the boys were really good with kids.

"Ello gorgeous!" Louis smirked, putting on London accent. He leaned down and pecked my lips gently before he carried on running around the room with Amelie.

"Louis Tomlinson, we are trying tell your daughter a story here, so will you put her down?" Nat said sternly, although you could see in her eyes that she was only joking. Louis instantly set her gently on the floor and sat down in front of us all on the floor. Amelie in his lap.

"Yes sir!" Louis smirked, earning him a slap from me. "Ow! Love you wifey!" he smirked.

"It's a good thing I love you Mr." I laughed.

"Story! Story!" Amelie giggled, making us carry on. I laughed, and carried on with the story...

*FLASHBACK*

3 years later the boys had released two more albums, their second one going triple platinum. They'd won 3 BRIT awards and every one of their tours had sold out in under 15 minutes.

Nat, Danielle and I had however, had been with them every step of the way. We'd been to multiple shows at every tour and been there with them a few times when they'd been recording their albums, which hadn't worked out very well as we'd distracted them a bit too much.

After 2 years, Louis and myself welcomed baby Amelie into the world and we'd gotten married not long after she was born. The fans were delighted to welcome her into the 1D family, which still made me emotional even now.

Not long after that Nat and Niall had their son, Liam Robert Horan. They'd gotten married on the same day we had, which had been a laugh. DOUBLE WEDDING! :D

Danielle and Liam, had waited a while to get married, and when they did it only made them stronger.

Zayn had been with his girlfriend Jasmine for the past year, and they were still going strong.

Harry... Well he was still Harry... Jokes. Evanna had been Harry's childhood best friend, and then just recently they got back into contact. She was a really nice girl, but they were only staying friends at the minute. Although, by the look on Harry's face when he spoke of her, he wanted more.

*BACK TO PRESENT*

"Speaking of children... Niall and I have something that needs to be told..." Nat said grinning. Just before she could say anything though, Zayn ran through the door.

"What did I miss?" He grinned and sat down next to Louis.

Nat laughed. "As I was about to say, Niall and I have some very important news..." she grinned.

"Which is...?" Louis prompted.

"I'm pregnant." Nat grinned. I squealed and tackled her on the couch. Everyone cheered and offered their congratulations.

"Thanks guys." Niall chuckled and kissed Nat briefly

"Right! Bed time for little people!" I smiled and stood up.

"But mummyyyyyyyy!" Amelie pouted, looking exactly like Louis as she did so.

"Nope. No buts Ame, bed time." I said, seriously.

"You look hot when you're being all serious." Louis smirked, watching me. I rolled my eyes at my husband, and picked Amelie up.

"You coming as well Liam?" I smiled looking down at him. He sighed but stood up.

"night night everybody!" Both Amelie and Liam, said, waving.

"Night night munchkins." All of them replied at exactly the same time, causing laughter to rock through them all.

I took Liam's hand and took them both into Liam's room. We stayed over here that often now that Nat had put a bed in Liam's room for Amelie.

Once they were both tucked into bed an I'd kissed them both goodnight. Amelie looked up at me with wide curious eyes. "Mummy, now you told story... What happens in the future?"

I sat down in between their beds and smiled. "You two, are going to grow up to be big and strong people. Your daddy's are still going to do what they do best and someday you are going to do as well as them. Some day you will find someone that loves you just as much as your mummy's love daddy and you will be able to tell your children all about your life." I smiled and stood up, I kissed them both on the foreheads again and made my way out the room, switching the light off as I went.

Natalie POV.

When Holly was putting the kids to bed, everyone heard what she said to them over the baby monitor, and we all sat there smiling. When we looked back on how much our lies had changed over the past few years, It was scary. Holly and I started off as the ones who never got noticed by the boys and look where we are now. We are married to two of them and both of us have started a family. We couldn't have asked for a better life.

The rest of the night carried on, with a very comfortable vibe in the room. Harry and Louis were constantly making jokes with each other. We watched films, played games and basically just had a right laugh with each other.

By the end of the night we had all fallen asleep in the living room. Niall and I were on the couch, me lying in his arms.

Holly and Louis were on the floor, with a blanket, Louis' arms wrapped around Holly.

Zayn and Jasmine were on the love seat, sleeping soundly.

Harry was just being Harry sprawled out on the floor, snoring softly.

Liam and Danielle were curled up in the other couch.

And our babies were sleeping in the room next door.

From that day onwards, life only got better.

The end.


End file.
